2016-17 MJHL Alumni News
in the News NHL Entry Draft *Jordan Stallard selected by the Winnipeg Jets and Dean Stewart by the Arizona Coyotes. July *Myles Fee hired by Charlotte Checkers of the AHL as video coach. *Jason Kasdorf resigned with the Buffalo Sabres for two years. *Darren Helm signed a five-year, $19.25 million contract with Detroit Red Wings. *Jordin Tootoo signed a one year, $750,000 contract with the Chicago Blackhawks. *Justin Falk signed a one year, $650,000 contract with the Buffalo Sabres. *Sean Collins signed a one year contract with the Chinese entrant, Kunlun Red Star of the KHL. *Manitoba Moose resigned Peter Stoykewych to a one-year AHL contract. August *Brandon Wheat Kings promote David Anning to Head Coach & hire Don McGillivray as Assistant Coach. *Rockford IceHogs signed forward Bryn Chyzyk to one-year AHL contract. *Beau Taylor and the Newcastle North Stars won the AIHL Championship. September *Sean Collins scored the first goal in Kunlun’s history during their regular season debut on Sept. 1. November *Brendan Harms named WCHA Offensive Player of the Week (11/19). December *Lasse Petersen played for Denmark at the World Junior Hockey Championship. January *Jayson Argue, Tanner Jago, Brett Orr, and the Bentley Falcons played Army at Fenway Park in Boston. *Brett Orr named the Atlantic Hockey Defenseman of the Week (1/8). *Cody McLeod traded to the Nashville Predators by the Colorado Avalanche. *Jacob Uglem played for United States at Universiade held in Almaty, Kazakhstan. February *The Texas Stars of the AHL signed forward Brendan O'Donnell to a professional tryout agreement. *Justin Falk signed a one year, $650,000 contract extension with the Buffalo Sabres. *Braeden Ostepchuk named to NEHC All-Conference Second Team. *The Chicago Blackhawks signed Jordin Tootoo to a one-year contract extension. *Cody Longie named to the NJCAA All-American First Team. *Coach Barry Trotz won his 700th NHL game with a 4-1 win over the New York Rangers. *Cody Longie, Jay Pringle, Parker Sharp, and the Bottineau Lumberjacks won the NJCAA National Championship, Longie selected Tournament MVP. March *Taeron Lewis, Braeden Ostepchuk, David Robertson and the Norwich Cadets won the NEHC Championship and then the NCAA Division III Hockey Championship. *Paul Soubry and the Augsburg Auggies won the MIAC Championship. *Evan Last won the BCIHL Scoring Champion, named Rookie of the Year, and Kyle Bird selected Top Defenceman. Both were named to the First All-Star Team. *Clay Van Diest and the St. Norbert Green Knights won the NCHA Championship. *Jacob Daughtry and the Central Oklahoma Bronchos won the ACHA Division I National Championship. *Brenden Kotyk and the Minnesota-Duluth Bulldogs won the NCHC Championship. *Kyle Bird and the Victoria Vikings won the British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League Championship. *Evan Last named to BCIHL Playoff All-Star Team. *Tyler Mueller and the UMass-Lowell River Hawks won the Hockey East Championship. *Nakeh Lamothe and the MacEwan Griffins won the Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference Championship. *Ryan Bittner and the Wisconsin-Stevens Point Pointers won the WIAC Championship. *Morgan Geekie named to the WHL Western Conference Second All-Star Team. *Alex Henry and the Central Oklahoma Bronchos won the ACHA Division I National Championship. Henry named to All-Tournament First Team and Lyndon Lipinski to the Second Team. April *Brendan Harms named Senior CLASS Award winner for NCAA Division I Hockey. *Nathan Bruyere named to SPHL All-Rookie Team. *Brendan O’Donnell named to ECHL Second All-Star Team. *Craig Scott and the Milton Keynes Lightning won the EPIHL Championship. *Beau Taylor and Australia won silver at the Division II Group A World Hockey Championship. May *Ryan Garbutt signed a one-year contract with HK Sochi of the KHL. National Hockey League Professional Major Junior University & College *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *Kyle Salmon *T.J. Samec *Derek Sand *Nick Sandy *Garrett Schmitz *Joel Schreyer *Parker Sharp *Bo Sigurdson *Cole Smith *Jaret Smith *T.J. Sneath *Patrick Sofer *Michael Sofillas *Kurt Sonne *Paul Soubry *George Splichal *Byron Spriggs *Jon Stephansson *Dean Stewart *Jake Stilwell *Brett Stovin *Paul Stoykewych *Johl Swedlo *Dasan Sydora *Beau Taylor *Chance Thomas *Parker Thomas *Nick Trefry *Russell Turner *Jacob Uglem *Justin Valentino *Grant Valiquette *Clay Van Diest *Mitch Van Teeling *Zaine Walker *Nathan Warren *Jonah Wasylak *Brock Weston *Chris Westlund *Zach Whitecloud *Jeremy Wik *Ben Williams *Jordan Williamson *Colin Woods *Matt Young *Richard Yusa *Graham Zagrodney Category:MJHL alumni